Morgué, quelle morgue !
by Aoheili
Summary: Entre les discussions amicales de Lily et Severus avant un certain âge, les demandes incessantes de James, les sorts et les sorties à Pré-au-lard; ce sont 7 one-shot qui forment une fiction.  "Morgue" est pris pour l'attitude orgueilleuse et dédaigneuse
1. La joie de l'insouciance

Morgué, quelle morgue !

**Chapitre 1**

Première année :  
>La joie de l'insouciance<br>_

Quelle que soit la personne qui a déjà eu la chance de s'approcher de près du château pâlira d'envie face aux individus déjà venus plusieurs fois.

En effet, en ce début d'année, moi y compris, sommes spectateurs, non pas d'un changement énorme à l'extérieur, mais de nouvelles vies à l'intérieur, différentes de celles de nos visites antérieurs. De nouveaux visages, de nouvelles discussions, de nouvelles voix. Comme ces deux timides recluses en haut, à l'est.

Approchons, vous voulez bien.

Deux voix timides, l'une féminine et l'autre masculine, encore imprégnées des traces de l'enfance. Mais plus pour très longtemps. Elles sont joyeuses et pourtant cachées.

Allons, allons, ces premières années, je vous jure !

La forte lumière matinale transperce les grands vitraux jusque dans la haute pièce, créant une parfait symbiose, douce et chaleureuse, malgré les tons gris clairs qui ressortent essentiellement de la palette de couleur. Cela aurait même pu être mélancolique, mais, par une étrange raison, on se sent plutôt bien. Bon, ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit, c'est sûr : des cubes et des cubes de portes vert menthe, renfermant des commodités blanchâtres et à l'extérieur, des miroirs plus sales les uns que les autres. Heureusement l'énorme pilier cimenté au centre de la pièce, entouré de lavabos tels des pétales autour d'une tige, illuminaient un peu plus les toilettes.

Les petits adolescents étaient cachés là, un adossé aux lavabos, une autre à un mur, en face. L'espace les séparant n'était pas trop poussé, et même si les toilettes n'abritaient pas une mouche et que de toute façon tout résonnait, s'ils avaient chuchoté ils se seraient très bien entendus.

- Alors... tu aimes Poudlard ? Demanda le garçon en souriant poliment à la jeune fille.  
>- Oh oui ! S'exclame-t-elle, c'est magnifique ! Même après deux semaines je m'y suis pas encore habituée !<p>

Ils rirent tous les deux, conscients de leur chance énorme.

- Toi qui ne me croyais pas au début quand je te disais que tu étais une sorcière ! Et nous voilà main tenant, en train de lancer des sorts ! Renchérit-il  
>- C'est si... grandiose ! Quand je pense à tout ce que j'aurais raté. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ! Pas de train pour m'emmener à l'école, pas de courrier distribué par des hiboux, pas de magie...<p>

C'était une très jolie fille, ses yeux smaragdins pétillaient de félicitée. Elle faisait de grands gestes avec ses mains tout en parlant et ses longs cheveux de feu se mouvaient dans le vide, donnant l'impression qu'un halo se formait, renchérit par tant de chaleur bienfaisante. Son corps était mince, bien que recouvert de plusieurs couches de vêtements. À part son visage aux pommettes rieuses, son cou lisse et blanc comme neige et les fines mains, la seule surface visible de chair était aux jambes. Entre les hautes chaussettes et la jupe réglementaires.

Je vous assure que c'en est que plus énervant de se savoir limité par cette petite zone. Mais revenons à la demoiselle et à son ami, et surtout à ce dernier.

Son visage encore un peu rond était cireux. Il était maigre et ne semblait pas respirer la joie de vivre. Sauf à cet instant. Il souriait en contemplant son vis-à-vis aussi enjoué, pensant qu'elle n'était jamais aussi belle qu'à ces précieux moments. Et summum de la réjouissance ! en sa propre compagnie ! Deux mèches ébène et graisseuses lui recouvraient le front et lui tombaient devant les yeux, semblable à un sinistre rideau. En descendant, on pouvait même remarquer une cravate verte mal mise même s'il semblait fier de la porter.

- Comment ça se passe chez toi ? S'enquit-elle avec une mine inquiète  
>- Ma mère est malade, ça m'embête, j'espère que ça passera vite.<br>- Moi aussi, je l'espère. Elle doit avoir un vilain rhume, le calma la rousse avec un sourire réconfortant.  
>- Et chez toi ?<p>

Elle resta un moment silencieuse et il se pinça mentalement pour lui avoir fait resurgir de mauvais souvenirs.

- J'envoie souvent des lettres à mes parents. Ils sont très contents de tout ce que je vis et de mes bonnes notes à l'école. Ils sont ravis que je me sois bien intégrée. J'espère juste... qu'à chaque fois que je reçois une le leur lettre Pétunia m'écrive un petit mot. Mais il n'y a jamais rien, comme si j'existais plus et qu'elle ne pensait plus à moi.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux en même temps que sa gorge semblait se contracter férocement. Elle leva la tête vers le haut comme pour refouler ses larmes et lorsqu'elle la rabaissa, un étrange sourire ornait ses lèvres.

- Je suis désolé.  
>- C'est pas grave, le rassura-t-elle en sautant sur ses pieds. Allez, je vais y aller, j'ai pleins de devoirs à faire ! Sourit-elle, comme si c'était la chose la plus agréable à faire.<br>- Mais on est que dimanche matin !

Il se séparèrent plus loin pour aller dans leurs maisons respectives. Les couloirs n'étaient pas très bondés, bien qu'il soit bientôt midi et qu'on aurait dû voir des cravates aux quatre couleurs affluer de tous les côtés vers une destination précise : la grande salle. La rouquine en profita pour apprécier ces couloirs comme on les voyait rarement.

- Evans !

Elle se retourna vers l'auteur de la voix, étonnée. Une petite troupe de quatre Gryffondors arrivèrent, un en tête, qui venait de crier le nom de la jeune fille, avait un sourire fier sur son visage fin; un autre à sa gauche était partagé entre l'ennui et l'intérêt pour la scène; derrière, un garçon pâle aux cheveux châtains clairs essayait de relever le dernier tombé à terre tout essoufflé, au nez petit et au visage rond. Lily Evans attendit qu'il dise ce qu'il avait à dire, et elle fit bien, car il prit la parole.

- Tu veux sortir avec moi, Evans ? demanda négligemment le premier garçon aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés.

Il se tenait bien droit, le buste légèrement relevé et faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses mains, soit pour faire bon genre auprès de la demoiselle, soit pour se donner une contenance, soit même sans le remarquer. Il avait lancé un léger clin d'œil à son ami à sa gauche, arborant toujours le même sourire fier et plein d'assurance.

Lily sourcilla un instant avant que ses yeux en amandes ne se rétrécissent et qu'elle regarde, méprisante, ce jeune garçon bouffis d'orgueil.

- Non, répondit-elle glaciale, hors de question.  
>- Allez James, c'est pas grave, réconfortèrent ses amis en lui posant leurs mains sur ses épaules, on va manger, ramène-toi !<p>

James regardait encore là où se trouvait un instant plus tôt la chère Lily Evans, puis les suivit, remplaçant sa mine déconfite par des traits pleins d'entrain.


	2. Triple botruc mal manipulé !

Morgué, quelle morgue !

**Chapitre 2**

Deuxième année :  
>Triple botruc mal manipulé !<p>

Il faisait plutôt bon aujourd'hui, et le soleil couchant réchauffait la pierre de la verrière jusqu'à donner un certain côté chaleureux, ce qui était loin d'être déplaisant.

Lily déboucha d'un couloir et passa l'encadrement de la porte en bois brut. C'était toujours la même petite fille qui avait refusé la demande de James, un an plus tôt, mais elle avait légèrement grandi et les contours de son visages s'étaient affinés.

Dès qu'elle y entra des hululements sonores lui strièrent les tympans et, heureusement, quelques chouettes et hiboux s'envolèrent au dehors. Bien qu'elle y soit habituée, elle aurait préféré ne pas y mettre les pieds, notamment pour la raison des ses visites. Toujours la même, d'ailleurs. Elle fit de son mieux pour chercher le premier hibou valide et éviter les nombreuses fientes et souris mortes au sol.

Nombreux dormaient, ou l'ignoraient alors elle se dirigea vers les plus proches qui semblaient les plus aptes à apporter une lettre. Un hibou strié de dos tourna seulement sa tête vers elle ce qui la fit bien rire. Avant qu'il ne se tourne complètement, avec la rapidité fulgurante d'un mollasson, elle relut encore sa lettre.

_Chère Maman, Papa, Pétunia,_

_Ma deuxième année dans cette école se passe à merveille. On a plus de travail maintenant mais je tiens l'allure, ce qui me permet souvent de vous écrire ou d'aller me promener dans le grand parc. En plus il y a un magnifique saule ! Enfin j'imagine que je vous ai déjà dit tout ça c'est été ! À part qu'un quatrième année m'a fait observer qu'il a été placé peu avant le début de ma première année, j'ai eu de la chance, je suis juste bien tombée._

_J'espère que ça va de votre côté avec ton nouveau travail papa, le rhume que tu as attrapé maman, et l'école pour toi, Pétunia. J'espère aussi que la voisine n'a pas trop inondé le parterre de maman à cause de ses mécanismes d'arrosage cassés qui font déborder l'eau jusque chez nous. Vous devriez vraiment lui en parler. Ou en faire illusion peut-être._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, votre réponse dernière m'a enchantée ! Je suis ravie de voir que Tonton Auguste ne m'a pas appelée « sa petite délinquante pensionnaire », pour une fois ! et je lui rends le bonjour. J'imagine que ce ne doit pas être facile pour vous de cacher sans arrêt la vérité sur moi, j'espère sincèrement que ça ne deviendra pas rapidement incontrôlable._

_J'ai joint à cette lettre un petit mot pour toi, Pétunia. Lis-le s'il-te-plaît._

_Je vous embrasse avec toute mon affection._  
><em>Lily.<em>

La rouquine pêcha le dernier papier de l'enveloppe et le lut rapidement bien qu'elle sache déjà tout ce qu'il y était inscrit.

_Chère Pétunia,_

_Je t'écris cette fois encore pour te montrer à quel point je tiens à ce que tu me pardonnes. Je t'en prie, ne soit pas triste pour cette histoire d'école ni en colère pour ce que Severus et moi avons pu faire. Je te garantie qu'on était seulement intrigués de voir une lettre de Poudlard dans ta chambre, jamais nous n'aurions fait cela sinon ! Crois-moi ! J'ai besoin de te reparler, ces vacances à la maison ont été terribles, il faut absolument arrêter tout ça !_

_Je t'embrasse,_  
><em>Lily.<em>

Certes cette dernière lettre était bien plus courte mais aux yeux de Lily c'était bien la plus importante. C'était le pardon de sa sœur qui était en jeu après tout ! Et cela, pour rien au monde Lily aurait abandonné avant d'être certaine que tout espoir serait dérisoire.

Elle accrocha l'enveloppe aux serres du hibou strié et le regarda prendre son envol dans un battement sourd suivit d'un cyclone de plumes. La gryffondor sourit tristement laissant dévoiler un instant un masque mélancolique puis inspira profondément et sortit de la verrière en dépoussiérant son uniforme d'un geste énergique.

Alors qu'elle allait donner le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, deux premières années passèrent à côté en courant. Quelque chose de... jaune attira l'attention de Lily sur les deux garçons et elle attrapa de justesse le bras d'un.

Ce dernier se retourna pour lui faire face et elle demeura un instant interdite devant son visage recouvert d'une peau jaune poussin. Elle ne sut quoi dire pour le rassurer alors demanda plutôt qui lui avait jeté ce sort. Bien sûr, elle avait sa petite idée, mais préféra s'en assurer.

« P...Potter et Bl..ack, bredouilla le garçon de Serpentard en regardant son copain s'enfuir sans l'attendre.  
>- Très bien, merci. », grinça la demoiselle en le libérant pour entrer dans sa salle commune.<p>

La salle commune était aussi remplie qu'à n'importe quelle soirée et elle chercha un endroit pour ne pas gêner ceux qui terminaient leurs devoirs ou ceux qui discutaient. Au final elle resta debout en face de la porte à attendre un groupe qui normalement ne devrait pas tarder. Les deux Serpentards venaient du couloir qui menait directement au tableau alors si le sort s'était produit dans ce couloir, il y avait beaucoup de chance pour que le groupe termine leur trajet ici. Et le tableau qui pivota quelques minutes plus tard lui donna raison. Il laissa passer un Lupin au sourire, renforcé par les visages rayonnants de Black et Potter et le trébuchement non nécessaire de Pettigrow. D'ailleurs, il avait trébuché comment lui ? Avec le pan de son pantalon ou ses lacets ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous -dont un une fois relevé- devant le visage furieux qui leur faisait face.

- Evans ! Comment ça va ? Tenta James avec la main levée _-signe précoce d'une quelconque armistice ?-  
><em>- Mal, répondit-elle, furibonde, qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête pour avoir fait ça à ces deux premières années ? Et je te retiens Black, tu es tout autant concerné !

Sirius Black grimaça alors qu'il essayait vainement de s'enfuir sur le côté, mais apparemment la Jolie-Lily-d'amour de son crétin de meilleur ami avait des yeux partout. Ou alors elle avait le pouvoir d'étendre son aura colérique jusque les moindres recoins de la pièce pour ne rien rater pendant qu'elle sermonnerait James. À voir.

- Ils sont nouveaux ! Comment pouvez-vous faire ça ? Je suis sûre qu'ils n'ont même pas pu se défendre !  
>- Bien sûr que si, Evans, sourit nerveusement James, et puis se sont des Serpentards après tout, ajouta-t-il comme si cela excusait tout.<br>- Et qu'est-ce que ça change qu'ils soient Serpentards ? Bougonna-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.  
>- Ce sont des vils animaux, comparé à nous, les lions, s'amusa James sous le rire de Sirius.<br>- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile orgueilleux ! Ce n'est pas savoir jeter un sort qui va te rendre formidable et pour l'instant tu en es loin !  
>- Loin de ne pas être formidable ?<br>- Loin d'être formidable, triple botruc mal manipulé !

Sirius explosa de rire derrière et elle le fusilla des yeux tandis que Peter rassurait James en lui disant qu'elle lui avait bien bouché un coin. Autant dire que ça ne l'aida pas du tout mais il fit sa dernière démarche quotidienne.

- Je m'excuse si tu veux bien sortir avec moi, Evans.  
>- Rassures-toi, tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser d'être un triple botruc mal manipulé ! Vociféra Lily, et c'est non et définitivement NON ! S'écria-t-elle en parcourant la salle d'un pas décidé vers les escaliers. <p>


	3. Le muscle d'Obercule

Morgué, quelle morgue !

**Chapitre 3**

Troisième année :  
>Le muscle d'Obercule<br>_

« Sirius ! Sirius ! Regarde ! »

James Potter se hâta entre les bancs et les tables pour enfin parvenir au fond de la classe. La haute armoire derrière lui sentit une de ses deux portes claquer, refermée vivement sans préambule accaparant, après avoir sentit maints et maints bras fouiller sa cage thoracique à substance fibreuse.

La mine sombre de son ami Peter, qui fixait d'un air fataliste la fumée noire s'échapper par volutes compactes et étouffantes de son chaudron, ne ralentit même pas James. Ses yeux étincelaient lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de Sirius. Le brun ébouriffé s'était redressé, la poitrine haute en avant, fier comme un coq, tendant théâtralement la manche de sa chemise qui couvrait intégralement son bras (y compris la main) vers le nez de son ami.

« J'ai réussi à le chiper, murmura t-il en souriant.

Sirius baissa son regard en direction de la _chose_ noirâtre, renfermée par ce qu'il devina être la main de James cachée sous sa chemise. En plus d'avoir une couleur immonde, c'était visqueux et puant.

- Hum... oui, bravo... Non mais ça n'a pas dû être facile, reprit-il avec un peu plus de hauteur en voyant son meilleur ami prendre une mine exagérée.  
>- Tu ne comprends pas, c'est un muscle d'Obercule !<p>

Soudain la mine passive de son ami sembla se réveiller et il se redressa complètement.

- Qui dit muscle d'Obercule...  
>- Dit propriétés de défense...<br>- … À même le corps de l'assaillant !

Leurs yeux étincelèrent d'une lueur à donner la chair de poule mais leur ami lycanthrope osa poser la question fatidique :

- À quoi vous jouez tous les deux ?  
>- On prépare une petite surprise pour nos amis les serpents. », dirent-ils en même temps d'un ton malfaiteur.<p>

Le soupir exaspéré de Remus Lupin fut camouflé par la voix du professeur Slughorn qui avertit que le temps imparti pour les potions était terminé. Tous les élèves debouts qui espéraient mettre _le_ dernier ingrédient qui changerait tout leur travail, s'assirent sur leurs chaises et regardèrent anxieusement leur professeur passer dans les rangés, regardant avec un œil circonspect la fumée que dégageait chaque potion. Il ne risqua même pas de s'approcher de Peter mais eut un petit sourire en voyant les potions de Remus et Sirius. James ne prit à peine le temps de pester contre sa potion qu'il estimait bien meilleure que d'habitude car toute l'intention de la classe fut braquée sur une élève. _Son _élève. Il sourit niaisement, sans se rendre compte que ses amis se moquaient silencieusement de lui.

Lily Evans avait réussi sa potion. Certes ce n'était pas étonnant mais compte tenu que c'était le seul regard appréciateur qu'avait donné le professeur Slughorn, tout le monde regarda la jeune fille et son chaudron, se demandant ce qu'elle avait pu faire en plus -ou en moins- pour obtenir cette jolie fumée vert canard.

James Potter avait toujours su que Lily était douée, extrêmement douée. Et à cet instant, ça crevait les yeux de tout le monde. Il jubilait de fierté. Peut-être était-elle encore plus forte que celle que ressentait Lily en ce moment ! Remus regarda la fumée des Serdaigle. Bien que beaucoup soient vertes, aucune n'égalait la couleur de la Gryffondor.

« Ah ! Mon élève préférée ! J'étais sûr que vous feriez quelque chose de satisfaisant... et je ne me suis pas trompé ! »

Lily rougit alors que le professeur n'arrêtait plus de vanter ses mérites. James ne la trouvait que plus jolie tandis que Slughorn accordait dix points à Gryffondor.

À la fin du cours Sirius, James, Peter et Remus se ruèrent vers leur salle commune. Elle était vide. Tous le monde était parti manger.

« Très bien, expliquez-nous un peu, » souffla Peter en s'asseyant lourdement sur un fauteuil.

Même du haut de leurs treize ans Sirus et James inspiraient une sorte d'aura respectueuse, de crainte et d'envie. Les avis convergeaient et se mêlaient. Ils étaient des énergumènes à part, ça ce n'était plus à démontrer. À eux seuls ils avaient plus de renommée que les bandes de septième années, malgré le temps qu'ils avaient fait à Poudlard. Il étaient intelligents mais ne faisaient preuve d'aucun zèle en classe. Ils étaient loyaux envers les Gryffondors mais monstrueux envers les Serpentards. Ils étaient sympathiques mais ne respectaient pas le règlement de l'école. Ils étaient amusants mais très fiers aussi. C'étaient Black et Potter, toujours ensemble.

« Voilà ce que j'ai déniché de l'armoire du professeur Slughorn, commença James en leur montrant le muscle d'Obercule.  
>- On s'en sert pour mettre au fond des chaudrons pour que la bave de limace ne colle pas, expliqua Sirius.<br>- Et alors ? Vous avez décidé de tous les prendre pour que tous les chaudrons collent ?  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu es naïf Peter !<br>- On ne s'abaisse pas à ça, nous !

Le regard de Peter brilla en attendant avec avidité la suite.

- On va le rendre inodore et incolore et faire en sorte qu'une certaine bande de serpents le touche. Et alors, à ce moment, le muscle se défendra comme il peut !  
>- Oh mais oui ! Une de ses propriétés est de recouvrir de pustules bleues la peau de celui qui le touche ! James tu ne l'as pas ... ? »<p>

Pour toute réponse, James montra sa manche étirée jusqu'au bout de ses doigts et le sourire complice de ses amis le rendit extrêmement heureux.

Un jour plus tard, les Maraudeurs trouvèrent le sort à la bibliothèque pour rendre inodore et se servirent du sort d'invisibilité appris en cours de Sortilèges. C'était près. Remus avait séparé le muscle en plusieurs parties de sorte que plusieurs Serpentard soient touchés. Le seul danger auquel ils étaient exposés était qu'en aucun cas les verts et argents ne devaient avaler le muscle. Dans ce cas là les pustules gonfleraient dans la gorge et les étoufferaient. Bien que ce soit tentant, Remus mit un point d'honneur pour que ses amis veillent là-dessus. Maraudeurs, oui. Meurtriers, non.

Il ne leur restait plus qu'à trouver le lieu et la façon dont les Serpentard pourraient découvrir leur surprise.

Sirius fit léviter les muscles transparents et lui et ses amis suivirent leur proie. Le « gang » de Serpentard, ainsi nommé par Sirius, et composé ce jour-là de Avery, Rogue, Rosier et Mulciber, se présenta à eux.

Il manquait Lestrange, Wilkes et sa chère cousine, mais tant mieux, car ils n'auraient pas pu diviser le muscle davantage.

« Quelle surprise ! Nos imbéciles d'amis Serpentard ont décidés de sortir de leurs cachots !

Ils se retournèrent tous d'un coup, après l'appel de Sirius, en une parfaite synchronisation -l'habitude-, baguettes en mains et regards noirs.

« Vraiment, c'était trop, il ne fallait pas vous donner cette peine. Et ca nous aurait épargné ce mal aux yeux permanent quand on vous voit... , renchérit James, la voix nonchalante.  
>- Rassurez-vous, une fois morts, vous ne verrez plus rien, sourit cruellement Avery.<br>- Ça ne risque pas d'arriver toute de suite alors, avec des adversaires tels que vous... , murmura Remus, en toussant bruyamment, ce qui ne fit qu'énerver davantage les verts et argents.  
>- Oh non, ce sera encore plus rapide que chacune de tes absences chaque mois, Lupin, s'affirma avec aisance Rogue.<p>

Les Maraudeurs tiquèrent.

- Je dirais pile le temps d'une absence. Histoire que votre torture soit efficace avant l'achèvement... ajouta Mulciber d'un ton presque jouissif.

James brandit sa baguette si vivement qu'ils furent surpris un instant mais conte-attaquèrent tout de suite après. Pendant quelques minutes, James fit face à Mulciber et Rosier qui n'avait rien dit mais que sa défense avait permis une meilleure réaction que les autres. Avant que tous ne commencent à se lancer des sorts, Sirius déversa plusieurs parties de muscle d'Obercule sur Rogue et Avery avant qu'ils ne se dispersent, puis continua à faire léviter deux autres parties.

Remus, qui comprit le geste de la main de Sirius, essaya de le camoufler par un sort discret mais assez puissant pour être capable d'être confondu comme étant celui de son ami. L'effet fut saisissant, ni Rogue, ni Avery ne comprirent de qui ils venaient de recevoir ce sort qui leur grattait de partout. Des épaules pour Avery, et du flanc pour Rogue. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était insupportable ! Ils ne purent s'empêcher de gesticuler dans tous les sens en essayant de se gratter par dessus leurs robes.

C'est lorsque de grosses pustules bleues escaladèrent les épaules de Avery en se multipliant au niveau du cou, que Rosier -qui semblait s'être initié au langage du calamar géant et s'évertuait maintenant à prononcer correctement ses sorts- et Mulciber -qui se relevait douloureusement- se détournèrent d'un James aux cheveux jaune canari.

A cet instant d'inattention de leur part, Sirius leur lança ce qui restait du muscle. Les quatre crièrent -quoi qu'un cri ressembla plus à l'égorgement d'un calamar- en se grattant tout le corps, et dévalèrent le premier escalier en quatrième vitesse, direction l'infirmerie.

Tous les Maraudeurs s'écroulèrent de rire et de fatigue, sauf Sirius qui semblait malheureux de ne pas être entré _intégralement_ dans la bataille. Mais il oublia vite ce sentiment quand il les vit, le lendemain matin, -Mrs Pomphresh les ayant gardés pendant le dîner et toute la nuit pour savoir si ce n'était pas contagieux- couverts intégralement des pustules bleues sur les mains et sur le visage. Le cou était d'ailleurs couvert par l'écharpe, dans un effort infructueux pour les cacher.

Le plus beau était sans aucun doute les regards meurtriers qu'ils lançaient dès qu'on osait leur parler ou les montrer du doigt. La surprise fut si grande dans la grande-salle que beaucoup s'étranglèrent dans leurs jus de citrouille en s'esclaffant ouvertement. Même les premières années, habituellement malmenés par le groupe, se faisaient une joie de ricaner haut et fort, et cela fut encore mieux quand ils virent les têtes des autres Serpentard qui s'éloignaient des quatre victimes.

Les Maraudeurs passèrent donc tellement inaperçus dans toute cette agitation que même quand Sirius les imita à se gratter et quand Peter dit que l'Obercule n'était pas assez gros, personne ne sourcilla. James et Remus se tapait dans la main, signe d'une victoire totale. Cela devenait un des meilleurs coups de James, d'autant plus que Rogue, Avery, Rosier et Mulciber durent les garder trois jours avant que Mrs Pomphresh ne trouve une potion pour les faire disparaître. Plusieurs personnes vinrent serrer leurs mains en criant des « Félicitation les gars » ou « Bravo, bien joué ! » C'était comme si James venait d'attraper le vif-d'or (en un peu moins euphorique quand même). Un véritable triomphe !

C'était quelques heures après que la nouvelle de leur attaque avait fait le tour dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. (Et quelques heures encore plus tard c'était au tour des autres maisons). Rogue, allongé sur le lit de l'infirmerie, était en train de planifier une revanche assez importante contre ces satanés Gryffondor pour qu'en retour, il n'entende pas parler de pustules pendant un mois, quand Lily entra.

« Salut, dit-elle, plus timidement que d'habitude à son adresse. »

Rogue remercia Merlin que ses amis aient demandés à être entourés de rideaux, comme ça, personne ne voyait qui venait lui rendre visite. Il ne put s'empêcher de rosir, à la visite de la rousse, et surtout qu'elle le voit dans cet état.

« Salut.  
>- Tiens, le livre que tu m'avais prêté, rappela-t-elle en déposant un pavé sur la table de nuit.<br>- Ne me dis pas que tu as attendu pile aujourd'hui pour me lire rendre, je ne te croirais pas.  
>- Non, en effet, se rembrunit Lily, je voulais savoir si tu allais bien.<br>- Et voir l'étendue des dégâts, peut-être ? Tu pourras aller rapporter à Potter que je me porte comme un charme.  
>- Figures-toi que ce n'en était pas mon intention ! Mais puisque tu insistes, je pourrai aussi leur dire que tes <em>amis<em> sont aussi devenus complètement bleus !  
>- Arrête, à chaque fois tu reportes ton attention sur eux.<br>- À ton avis, pourquoi ? On arrête pas de dire qu'ils usent d'une magie pas très claire. En tout cas ils ont des tendances étranges.  
>- Le plus étrange dans tout ça, c'est que tu continues à parler avec Lupin et les autres, après ce qu'ils nous ont fait ! Rétorque-t-il, vexé qu'elle soit si têtue concernant ses amis.<br>- Très bien. » Assena brutalement Lily, qui tourna aussitôt les talons vers la sortie.

Severus ne savait plus comment réagir. Depuis quand leur amitié avait dégénérée à ce point ?


End file.
